Heath Hatton
|birth_place = Norris City, Illinois |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Saint Louis, Missouri |trainer = |debut = 2009 |retired = }} Tyler Hatton '''(April 11, 1985) is an American professional wrestler known as '''Heath Hatton. He is best known for his work on the independent circuit in promotions including All American Pro Wrestling. Career All American Pro Wrestling (2009-2012) Hatton first wrestled in All American Pro Wrestling on December 5, 2009. He lost to Carnage in singles competition. February 27, 2010 at AAPW, Hatton teamed with El Magnifico in a losing tag team match against Carnage & Paul Rose. On April 10, at the 2010 AAPW American Cancer Society Benefit Show, Hatton defeated Carnage. Five months later in September at the second 2010 AAPW American Cancer Society Benefit Show, Hatton challenged and lost a title match to the AAPW Heavyweight Champion Shane Rich. On October 16 at the AAPW 4th Anniversary Show Hatton teamed with Edmund McGuire to defeat Chris Thomas & Shane Rich. Hatton did not return to AAPW action until four months later on January 15, in a losing singles match against Carnage. Hatton and his teammate Curly won a tag team title contendership match against Dylan Diamond & Mike Masters on March 12. They went on to face and win against the AAPW Tag Team Champions Ax Allwardt & Paul Rose on April 16. At AAPW Collision Episode 1.02 on September 10, Hatton joined a 20-Man Battle Royal won by Mississippi Madman. On that same date, Hatton defeated Eric Wayne during AAPW Collision Episode 1.02. On September 24, AAPW Tag Team Champions Curly & Heath Hatton defeated Team Overkill (Christian Rose & Matt Cage). On October 8, at AAPW 5th Anniversary American Cancer Society Benefit Show, Hatton teamed with Curly & Edmund McGuire in a winning tag team match against Ax Allwardt, Gaylord Stevens & Greg Anthony. On October 9, Hatton and Curly successfully retained their tag titles against team Memphis Heat (Eric Darkstorm & Eric Wayne). On that same date at AAPW Collision Episode 1.05, Hatton & Curly successfully retained their tag titles against Cody Melton & Derrick King. On November 13 at AAPW Fan Fest 2011 Hatton successfully defended the tag titles alone against The Convoy (Jimmy Wayne Faygo & Roscoe Dwayne Harris). On that same date, Hatton wrestled Bull Bronson to a draw, ending in a double count-out. On November 19 at AAPW Collision Episode 1.07 Hatton & Curly retained their titles against Greg Anthony & Shane Rich. During January 2012, Hatton was one-half of the AAPW Tag Team Champions. He lost the titles in a two-on-one handicap title match against Team Overkill (Christian Rose & Matt Cage) at AAPW Collision Episode 1.11. Eight months later on September 28 at AAPW Collision Episode 2.10 Hatton unsuccessfully challenged Mike Masters for the AAPW Heavyweight Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment (2012) At Extreme Rules debuting as Jay Hatton, he teamed with Aaron Relic in a two-on-one handicap squash match won by WWE's Ryback during his push-year. Wrestling facts *'Finisher and Signatures' **H2KO **Float Over DDT **Middle Kick *'Theme Songs' **Smackdown by Thousand Foot Krutch Championships and accomplishments *'All American Pro Wrestling' **AAPW Tag Team Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1985 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:All American Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA-Unlimited alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers